El deber de un hermano
by Sychronicity girl
Summary: [ANIVERSARIO KAGAMINE] Len no entendía lo que le pasaba a su hermanita, pero cuando lo comprendio, descubrio que era en realidad el deber de un hermano. [NO ES KAGAMINECEST, explicacion en las notas del autor]


¡Hola a todos! Es un gusto volver a escribir. Para las personas que siguen mi fic "Nuestro Amor Imposible" lamento decirles que lo dejaré congelado por un tiempo, debido a distintos problemas que han surgido, que tienen que ver con mi familia.

Dejando eso de lado hoy les traigo un nuevo fic. Quiero decir antes que lean esto que este NO es un Kagaminecest, por diversas razones. Bueno, solo por una razón. Esta es que la historia está basada en hechos reales, todo lo que ocurre en esta historia me pasó a mí con mi hermano mayor. Sinceramente creo que cualquier hermano haría esto por su hermana. Los personajes en la vida real son:

-Len Kagamine, 16 años = mi hermano mayor.  
>-Rin Kagamine, 10 años = yo.<br>-Akaito Shion , 16 años = el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Esto sucedió hace 3 años, ahora mi hermano y Akaito no se hablan por razones que después conocerán.

Sin más distracciones, les presento el fic dedicado al séptimo aniversario de la creación de los gemelos/reflejos Kagamine

**VOCALOID NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD.**

O-O-O

"El deber de un Hermano"

La familia Kagamine se dirigía a la casa de la familia Megpoid.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto Len a su hermana Rin, quien iba en el asiento de en medio, con él a un lado, y su hermana Lily, quien tenía 12 años, y la pequeña IA de 4 años sentada en el regazo de la mayor.

-Un poco- contesto la rubia susurrando- pero no voy a comer nada en el cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué? Sabes que tienes que comer…

-No. Si no puedo ser bulímica, entonces me volveré anoréxica. Ya no quiero seguir siendo horrible…

La chica decía esto pues era la única de su familia que tenía sobrepeso. A sus 10 años ella se consideraba obesa, gracias a las presentes burlas de sus compañeras de escuela, y el reproche de su madre a que comía demasiado, que era una carga, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera…

-Rin, no digas eso… no hay necesidad de hacer todas esas cosas… Aparte no estás obesa, solo con un pequeño problema de sobrepeso…

-Lo dice al que no le dicen Ñoña en el colegio…

-Jamás entendí porque te dicen así…

-Por Ñoño, de "El Chavo del 8"…. Dicen que soy como una contraparte de Ñoño… o algo así…. Por eso no voy a comer… nada de nada.

-Para empezar, no estás tan gorda como para que te digan así, y sí no comes vas a terminar muriendo… podemos hacer algo… podrías comenzar a hacer ejercicio…. Ya que estamos en vacaciones….

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Entonces si puedo comer la comida de tío Gumiya sin remordimiento!

Len le sonrió y alborotó su cabello, haciendo que el moño de la chica se torciera todo, ganándose un zape en la cabeza.

-Rin- se escucho la voz de su madre- deja de golpear a tu hermano. Una niña como tú debería ser menos violenta, compórtate como una dama.

-Si mamá- dijo Rin, mirando de reojo a su hermano con una cara que demostraba enojo. El chico solo le sonrió y murmuró las palabras

-El día en que Rin se comporte como una dama, será el día en que los cerdos vuelen….

-Exacto- murmuró Rin

En ese momento entraron a la residencia Megpoid, que pertenecía a la hermana de Rinto, Miku Kagamine, y a su esposo, Gumiya Megpoid. Vivían con el pequeño Mikuo, un niño de 2 años que era adoptado, niñito el cual Rin siempre consentía, ganándose los reproches de la Tía, quien decía que debía dejar de cumplir los caprichos del niño.  
>El problema era, que Rin no podía ver a un niño llorar, porque se sentía culpable de una u otra manera.<p>

En ese momento Gumiya abrió la puerta, y detrás de él iba un sonriente Mikuo, que cuando vio a su prima salió corriendo y dijo con su vocabulario de niño pequeño

-¡Lin! ¡Lin! – y la corrió a abrazar, cuando la chica lo elevó en sus brazos y el pequeño vio a Len, se soltó del agarre de Rin y fue a traer la pelota de futbol

-Jueguemos, tío Len, jueguemos fudbol

-¡Mikuo, si me sigues diciendo tío me harás sentir viejo! Soy tu primo, que me parezca a mi papá no significa que sea él, ¿entiendes?

El niño asintió y lo jaló de la camiseta, mientras le decía

-Hay un amido tuyo aquí… ez… Ataiko-senpai

-¿¡Te refieres a Akaito?!

El chico volvió a asentir, y con un ademán llamó a Rin, quien después de saludar a su tía Miku siguió al pequeño.

Fue cuando vio a el mejor amigo de Len, Akaito Shion. El chico era alto, mucho más alto que Len. Tenía el pelo color rojo y los ojos del mismo color.  
>Rin lo fue a saludar por cortesía, ella detestaba al tipo. Era una mala influencia para su hermano.<p>

-Shion-san, mucho gusto verlo.

-Sí, lo que sea. Solo vete, quieres.

-Si Rin. Tráenos unas sodas por favor.

"Y ya empieza la versión ´cool´ de mi hermano… genial" pensó la rubia

-¿Sabes qué, Len? Si quieres sodas, mueve tus piernas y ve a traerla. Me voy, porque tengo que ir a saludar, con tu permiso…

La chica entró y se encontró a TODA su ODIOSA familia… y puso esa típica mascara que siempre usaba, la dulce sonrisa que parecía tan real…

Su tía Miki, quien estaba casada con el tío Piko, siempre la había odiado, y después de no aceptar su saludo por ser una "deshonra para la familia", pero al momento en que el primo de Miki, su padre, apareció, Miki le dio un abrazo diciendo cuanto la quería.  
>Luego tuvo que saludar a la hija de Miki, Ring, quien al verla le gritó:<p>

-¡HOLA GORDA ASQUEROSA!

Y así fue hasta que Mikuo la salvó. Era una lástima que su tía Luka y su tío Gakupo no hubieran podido ir, y por la misma razón no pudo ir ni Meiko ni Galaco, sus otras primas. Aunque estaba más que segura que Meiko se iría con Ring, al final, eran grandes amigas…

Bajo las escaleras,(Mikuo la había guiado ahí para mostrarle unos juguetes) observando las fotos que colgaban de la pared. La boda de su tía Miku, el bautismo de Mikuo, y muchas más que colgaban de una pared color crema.

Llegó a la puerta principal, y vio a Len salir con Akaito con la pelota de baloncesto de su tío.

-¡Oye Len!- lo llamó la rubia, y él volteó a ver- ¿puedo ir?

-Espera, le pregunto a papá- entro a la casa y regresó en menos de 2 minutos- dijo que sí, vamos.

El grupo salió de la casa y llegó al parque, donde se pusieron a jugar baloncesto. Eran Akaito contra los Kagamine.  
>Luego de varios intentos de Rin de encestar, resultando todos en un fallo, Akaito le dijo:<p>

-Ya deja de intentar, estúpida.

La chica ni se inmutó, y siguió jugando como si nada.

….

Estaban empatados, 35-35.  
>Rin termino encestando, consiguiendo evitar la defensa de Akaito.<p>

-Akaito-san –Le llamó Rin. Aprende a marcar, tarado.

Len rió por lo bajo.

-¿Acaso no le enseñas modales a tu hermana?

-Por favor Akaito, como si tu no le hubieras dicho cosas así

-Como sea- dijo Akaito. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Len.

-Aló papá. Si, ya vamos para allá. Ok, adiós- colgó la llamada- mi papá dice que debemos volver, tía Miku ya va a abrir sus regalos…. Y vamos a comer pastel…

En ese momento Akaito, de una manera muy sutil, tiró la pelota y esta se perdió.

-Len, la pelota…

El chico asintió y salió corriendo a traerla. Rin se sentó en una de las bancas, ignorando al pelirrojo.

-Oye niñata- dijo Akaito- niña…

Rin lo ignoraba. A Akaito le molestó eso, se acercó a la banca y le levantó la cabeza a la fuerza.

-Escúchame bien, tu niñata. Escúchame bien…. Me vuelves a insultar, y no la cuentas, ¿entiendes?

-No eres quien para mandarme.

-Mira, estúpida, aquí el mayor soy yo, reconoce tu posición. Eres una idiota, buena para nada. Aparte eres fea y gorda. ¿Enserio piensas que alguien si fijaría en ti? No me hagas reír, eres horrible. Un pedazo de basura –los ojos de Rin se cristalizaron- me alegra que te des cuenta, es algo que debías saber, es solo una ayuda. NADIE se fijaría en ti. Eres estúpida, ruidosa, fea, infantil, y muchas cosas más. Lo que te quiero dar a entender es, deberías volverte lesbiana. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres tan fea que ningún chico se fijara en ti. Eres una maldi…

-¡LA ENCONTRE!- grito Len, y Akaito dijo algo mientras se separaba de ella:

-Pareces hombre.

Rin se paró, y sin derramar ni una sola lágrima corrió hasta salir del parque, para luego entrar corriendo a la casa de sus tíos, subir las escaleras y entrar al cuarto de Mikuo, donde se puso a llorar, ya que el niño no estaba ahí.

"Todo lo que dijo es cierto" pensaba, y lloraba cada vez más. La chica no se había percatado que de tanto correr su camiseta se había arrugado, y que Akaito había agarrado tan fuerte su quijada y brazo, que había dejado marcas.  
>Para evitar gritar de la frustración, la chica mordió su labio tan fuerte que sangró.<p>

…

-¿Y mi hermana?-preguntó Len cuando salieron del parque, pues pensaba que estaría esperándolos afuera (1)

-Dijo que quería ir rápido a ayudar a Miku, así que se fue.

-Ahhhhh.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Lily se acercó a Len y le dijo:

-Ve a ver a Rin, ahora.

-¿Ehhh?¿ No está con tía Miku?

-Al momento en que entró subió las escaleras corriendo… parecía triste….

Len volvió a ver a Akaito, quien estaba interactuando con sus familiares.

-Ya vengo.

Subió las escaleras corriendo, y abrió la puerta del cuarto en el que se escuchaba el llanto.  
>Se encontró con su hermanita en la esquina del cuarto, llorando, su ropa arrugada, en su brazo derecho un morete y en la quijada una marca de una mano, su labio cortado y ella completamente sucia. Él chico malentendió la situación, y pensó lo peor.<p>

-¿Qué te hizo el maldito de Akaito?

-No te interesa….

-Si me interesa, Rin. Dimelo.

-Wow, del peor hermano del mundo a uno que se preocupa… interesante cambio Len…

-Rin… ¿Acaso Akaito te… te pego?- pregunto Len, arrodillándose para llegar a la misma altura que la niña. Él no podía decir lo que en verdad pensaba, no creía que su amigo fuera capaz de eso…

-No.

-Te dijo algo que… que quizás… ¿malinterpretaste?

-No podía malinterpretarlo, lo dejo todo muy claro…

-¿Rin…?

Por los ojos de la chica caían lágrimas mientras le contaba todo lo que dijo el chico a su hermano…. Todo lo recordaba con tanto detalle…

Len solo sentía impotencia y enojo al saber lo que el muy maldito le había dicho a su hermana…

-Akaito solo quería desquitarse- le dijo Rin- con alguien más débil, alguien que no le haría frente…. Solo olvídalo, ¿sí? Al final, todo lo que dijo es cierto…

-No, Rin. Nada de lo que dijo ese es verdad, nada. Y ¿sabes qué? Que su familia este teniendo problemas no significa que él se va desquitar contigo, ni con nadie….

-No importa… Akaito ya lo dijo… yo no importo…

El chico se levanto, y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Su hermana lo siguió, y al bajar, se encontró con una escena no muy placentera… su hermano gritándole a Akaito, para después golpearlo.  
>Al chico no le importo que el que en ese momento era el receptor de sus golpes fuera en algún momento su mejor amigo…<br>Ese tonto había lastimado a su hermanita. Había lastimado a su familia, y eso no se lo perdonaría a nadie. No hubiera importado si fuera Lily, o IA en el futuro, el siempre defendería a esas tres. De alguna manera debía recompensar a su hermana por haber sido un completo idiota, debía protegerla de todos los peligros…  
>Al final…<p>

"_**Ese es el deber de un hermano"**_

**¡FIN!**

Eso fue algo que mi hermano me contó, así que no estoy 100% segura de lo que pasó.

Bueno, sip, esto fue lo que me pasó. Mis compañeras (estudio en un colegio en el que solo hay chicas) siempre me molestaban, e ir bien en las clases y leer mucho no me ayudaba… ahora estoy yendo al gimnasio, y ya no estoy "obesa" como decía estar antes…hay una frase que leí hace poco…. "no creas todo lo que la gente dice de ti, hay veces que ni siquiera ellos saben quienes son en realidad…"

Y no, a los haters que hay allí afuera, no escribí esto para que piensen "o pobre chica, su vida fue horrible" o algo así… esto lo escribí para hacer honor al séptimo aniversario de la creación de los Kagamine…

¡Feliz año nuevo, que la pasen bien!

Rui-chan.


End file.
